Therapist: The love trials 1
by valorkairi
Summary: He was A patient. A patient who just so happened to make her feel like she was a floating feather on the ripples of the ocean. He was her subject. And love. He was an assignment. He wanted to die. She wanted him to live. Poem form. Sasuino.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote it in a poem form. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

It was just simple words.

A job that she was given even at her young age.

She was just a an nineteen year old woman, Ino was.

A girl with barbie blonde hair who most people viewed as shallow.

She had graduated early and was now a teenager therapist.

She let their pain enter in her and gave them the feeling of reassurance that they were not alone.

In truth she always felt alone in a sense that even she didn't understand.

She liked the feeling of peoples presence, but when they left sorrow had seeped into her immedietly.

--

Now Ino had a new person to mentor.

One she had not expected.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha and had recently tried to commit suicide by slashing his wrists.

He did not have bullies.

He did not have a reason in her opinion at the time to die.

He was good looking and was emo looking.

His hair was in the emo J-rock style.

His skin was pale.

His eyes were black like charcoal.

He was fourteen.

He only wore black and was always listening to his Ipod.

His parents were dead.

--

When they had first talked she tried to ask him questions that didn't mean much it would seem.

But in the world of a therapist it meant everything.

"Sasuke-san, what is your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Sasuke-san, how is school for you?"

"Fine."

"Sasuke-san, do you enjoy any sports?"

"No."

--

She couldn't get through to him like she did everyone else.

Most burst like a dam and told their painful stories.

He did not.

He didn't give anything, but one word answers.

She thought it pointless until she had began talking to herself during a session with him.

"Ugh. Mother wants me to come by the flower shop again."

"Why?"

Ino was surprised Sasuke was curious, but hid it with a smile.

"My mom owns a flower shop."

"....Huh."

"Do you like flowers Sasuke-san?"

"No."

"Not even the cherry blossoms that float from the sky?"

"I care nothing for them."

She smiled sadly and remembered what one of her patients had said to her.

"You say you care nothing for them, but once it's gone you care for them the most."

He looked at her.

A look that she didn't understand.

Since then she had saw Sasuke as not a patient, but a human being.

--

Another session and they went with their daily routine.

He did not seem as morose this time.

She asked a simple question.

"How was your day?"

"Hn."

He didn't give a clear answer.

"Not good?"

"I guess."

"So it was bad?"

"I guess."

"Take a candy. Maybe you'll feel better."

She had offered.

"I hate sweets."

"I made them."

"So?"

"Try one."

She smiled as she cast him a friendly glance.

"Tell me if you like them."

"No."

"Please?"

"Try them your damn self."

She didn't give up and only persisted him more.

He finally grabbed one, glared at her, and scooped the chocolate candies in his mouth.

"Is it good?"

She had asked. Curiosity obvious in her voice.

"They suck."

She chuckled, but was a little angry by his remark.

This was evident to him.

"Does it annoy you?"

He had asked while sliding the chair closer to hers.

"What?"

"When things aren't what you want them to be?"

She had looked at him.

For a while she said nothing as she thought over the double meaning in his voice.

"It hurts."

He nodded in understanding.

--

Another day.

The progress was better, but nothing special.

"How was school?"

"Fine."

---

One day she asked him a question that he answered.

A question that was answered with longer answers.

It was a most peculiar day.

"What annoys you?"

He looked at her and she saw disgust in his face.

"The way they look at you with pity, the way they only see your facade, the way they don't know me."

"Whose they?"

"Everyone."

"Including me?"

"Your not special. Your just like everyone else. Typical and only seeing the wrong angle of things."

It hurt to hear that, Ino admitted to herself.

"I see something."

His eyes looked at her, challenging her.

"I see a boy whose so sad and no one knows why, except him. I see a boy who wants to die, because life has been cruel to him."

"You see nothing."

"Wrong. I see you."

--

This time he asked the questions.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

The answer didn't surprise him.

"Wheres your mother?"

"At the flower shop probably."

"Your father?"

At this she looked down.

"I don't know."

"Is he alive?"

"Probably. Just somewhere not here."

"Why?"

"He left me when I was a child."

"Why is that?"

"He found a prettier woman and a prettier child."

"Did you ever consider you were pretty too?"

"Not enough, apparently."

Sasuke was not the type to comfort.

He was not the type to cast pitiful gazes.

Instead he took one of Ino's chocolates that was sitting in front of him.

And he scooped it in his mouth.

----

Ino never liked the rain.

She preferred the sun.

However, today when she looked at the gloomy sky she smiled.

Because it reminded her of Sasuke.

---

The session was longer.

She decided she would get to the bottom of his pain.

"How was school?"

A typical question.

"Seriously?"

Ino nods.

"It sucked."

"Why is that?"

"Theres this dumb ass at school who keeps picking fights with me."

"His name?"

"Naruto Uzu-something."

Ino liked the way this was going.

Maybe this was another peice of his pain.

Or that of just an annoyance.

"Why do you think he does that?"

"He's jealous."

"Of what?"

"Things he shouldn't be of."

"And those things would be?"

Sasuke just looked down.

"I'm an no talented orphan."

"You are talented."

"That doesn't change the fact I'm an orphan."

Ino smiles.

Her arms open like wings.

She then gives Sasuke an embrace that makes him stiffin.

His cold body presses to her.

He doesn't speak.

She speaks.

"If a parent is someone who gives you life is a parent also someone who gives you a reason to live?"

"I...wouldn't know."

He says as he struggles out of her hug.

He murmurs softly.

"Get off."

She does not and only hold tighter.

----

Ino had brought him a flower the next day.

One that was wilted and was on the verge of death.

Its pink petals were darker.

It's stem was black.

It's leaves falling off.

He looked at her with bewilderment.

She looked at him with nonchalance.

He said.

"Is this a sick joke?"

She said.

"Not at all. Nurse it back to health."

"Why should I?"

"Why can't you?"

She looked at him with eyes of someone who believed he could do it.

He looked at her with eyes that didn't believe in himself.

Both with different views.

Yet a subtle hope.

He takes it without thanking her.

For a moment she saw him smile.

Simple.

Small.

And beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ino and Sasuke are being Emo XD (Oh, yeah, thanks Selena 4 always reading my stories if ur reading this than once again arigato)  
**

**I don't own Naruto  
**

Finding solace in cutting.

He would rip through his skin using sharp objects.

Needles, Hanger edges, Razors...

Anything to get the job done.

He said it helped him relieve stress.

She told him to hold out his wrists.

He did as told.

Sure enough he was covered with lines.

Some purple some red.

Some fresh some old.

It made Ino cringe.

It made Sasuke sigh.

She asked:

"Have you ever done anything else to relieve stress?"

He shook his head.

She asked another question.

"Does it hurt?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that?"

She felt herself growing irate.

"Of course it hurts."

He finally said.

He said he was in the abysmal.

An abysmal of memories that haunted him.

"What are those memories?"

"Hn."

---

She bought him some soda the next day.

He only glowered as the brown fizz rose to the top.

"I don't like sweets."

She smiled her usual smile. "Just in case."

"Lets talk about you."

"Me?"

Surprise flittered in her voice.

"Ngh. I'm getting tired of answering questions."

She felt her heart flutter.

She felt her heart rise like the fizz of the soda.

No one had ever really concerned for her well being.

The very thought of someone wanting to know her...

Made her pause with satisfaction and fall into a reverie.

"Why are you a therapist?"

He questioned.

A simple question so he thought.

But to Ino it was a question that stabbed into her gut.

She didn't know how to answer it.

"Because..."

She struggled for the words.

"Good pay?"

"No. Not really."

"You like to help people?"

"I don't think so."

She had a brief moment to remember a time where she was sitting alone on a balcony.

She was alone again.

Her mother at work.

Her father nowhere to be found.

She had fallen into a moment of catalepsy as she squeezed her stuffed animal closely.

She was alone.

Ino snapped out of her memory and now had a clear answer.

Sasuke was waiting patiently for her answer.

"I don't like feeling alone."

----

Ino pondered all day.

She really shouldn't have a job as a therapist.

She got little satisfaction from it.

She did not feel jubilant when people found comfort in her words.

Or when they simply smiled when she told them how great they were.

It was from loneliness.

She felt isolated.

No one had ever cared for her as much as she wanted them too.

Her father was too busy smoldering an unknown woman with affection.

Her mother- the same with her flowers.

Her friends.

They never called.

Her boyfriends.

Only one night stands.

Everyone else.

They didn't show any obligation to look out for her.

She was all alone.

The truth was hurting.

And she began to see her life as a gray blob of nothing.

---

She saw him again the next day.

He was slouching on her black couch.

His eyes glaring at the floor.

She found herself admiring his eyelashes.

Seeing and counting how thick and long they were.

Admiring the pitch black color of them and the ends.

How they curled at the end.

When his eyes caught her he was still glaring.

She noticed they had changed slightly.

To something more softer.

Something angelic.

"Hello, Sasuke-san."

He does not greet her.

Instead he gets to the point.

"You're late."

She chuckled nervously.

"Am I?"

She sits in front of him.

Her eyes remain focused on his eyelashes.

How she envies them.

"Back to questioning you."

He says as he grabs a pen from her desk.

He twirls it in his fingers.

"Okay. What do you want to ask me?"

She looks calm.

Her conscious is shaking though.

He could so easily break through her surface.

She would become the subject.

"You're favorite color?"

He asks.

Impassive as ever.

"Purple."

"Favorite animal?"

"A rabbit."

"Why?"

Why?

She had never thought that through.

Without thinking she says:

"They remind me of someone."

Which was quite the truth.

He was more attentive now.

"Who?"

"My best friend. Sakura."

He scratches his chin.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know."

It was the truth.

One day she found a note attached to her backpack in grade 11.

It was the color of a Sakura blossom.

It had the perfect sprayed aroma of her perfume.

Sunflowers.

In the note she had said she was tired.

She was tired of being alive.

She said she would not give up though and was out to find happiness.

She said her parents made her feel as though she didn't matter.

She said she would never return.

She said 'you were the reason I still lived'

They never crossed paths again.

When Ino told Sasuke this he held a look.

One she could not interpret.

Suddenly he leaned in.

He grabbed her hand.

And held it close to his heart.

---

It was on her mind all day.

The beating of his heart thumping against her hand.

The soft cotton of his shirt compressing against her fingertips.

His eyes that never looked away from hers.

The memories made her less alone.

It also made her confused.

But the memory still remained.

As did her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Ino had felt herself slip away into dreams.

Dreams where only she and Sasuke existed.

The world was bright.

The world was pleasurable.

The world only held these things because he was there.

And nothing, not even the pain seeping from her memories

Could ruin the moment.

It was odd how she smiled at these dreams.

She was five years older than him.

He had a sickness.

And only thinking of him was like feeding his sickness.

She wouldn't want him to fall into despair.

Because she selfishly claimed some feeling over him.

Feelings she could not comprehend.

Feelings that needed to be ignored.

---

She felt heavy when she saw him.

She felt jubilant.

Then nauseous.

He was still impassive.

She beamed at him.

Fake yet real.

"Hello Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

"Why the bad mood?"

She grabbed her clipboard.

Then began to trace her fingers along the wooden sides.

Marveling at the handy work.

"I'm not in a bad mood."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You're eyebrows are scrunched together angrily."

She pointed out.

His eyebrows were slim and shaped like wingspan.

It only made her more covetous.

He had perfect features.

"I'm not angry dammit!"

His breathing was hard and he had leaned in closer while pushing the deak away.

She had froze at the way he snapped.

He was always calm.

Maybe a little vexed.

Never the type to lose himself to overcoming anger.

Without thinking she reached out and touched his hair lightly.

Its silky texture lingered on her fingers as she pulled them away quickly.

"Sit down."

She had said quietly.

His eyes looked devasted.

Or maybe she was just looking too deep.

He sat down.

More like threw himself on the chair and shook his head.

The haughtiness of him made Ino giggle.

He looked at her questioningly and said nothing.

"What happened today?"

"Ngh."

Ino felt her patience wear thin.

It melted away like snow in the summer.

"Sasuke Uchiha tell me what the hell happened dammit or I swear my fist will connect with your face."

His eyes widened.

He never expected the blonde to blow up at him like that.

He was quiet for awhile.

Then he looked down in...shame?

"Today..."

She looked at him.

Searching for sorrow in him.

Instead she found something she never woukd have thought appear.

Humiliation.

"Naruto Uzumaki kissed me."

Ino's jaw fell open.

Words were not escapable from her mouth.

"No!"

Sasuke objected.

He shook his head furiously.

"He tripped when this dope Shikimaru Nara pushed him and he...he..."

Ino already got the picture.

She was so mortified by the imagery...

Of some guy kissing her client.

"H-how does that make you...."

"Hell. It made me want to die."

----

Sweat bedding on her face...

Breathing shallow then hard...

Eyes closed tightly...

Hugging a pillow closely to find peace...

This was how Ino always slept.

_'Daddy where you going?'_

Where was he going?

Why was he leaving her?

_'Don't worry Ino, I'll be back soon.'_

Then why aren't you here?

Why can I not feel your presence?

Why did you leave mom crying on the steps?

Why are my memories of you fading?

Why don't you love me?

What did I do wrong?

----

"How would you describe your father?"

She asks.

Her body still weak from her restless night.

He glares at her.

One that makes her suck in her breath.

"Next question."

"Please?"

"No. Next question."

She felt a wavering in her heart.

She needed him to say something.

Deep and urgent.

"Please?"

She asked.

Her lips quivered.

Her eyes watered.

He gave in.

"He looked like me."

"Really?"

Her voice sinking.

She wanted to hear something to remind her of hers.

Or feel as though she wasn't alone in this event.

"Taller."

"Go on."

"He was always pestering me about homework."

"As a father should."

Then she squinted her eyes.

She didn't remember ever being scolded for not doing her homework.

"I liked my mom better though."

Ino felt surprised.

Normally Sasuke was so cynical.

But now...

He looked as though his mother was everything to him.

She had forgotten about her father.

Now she focused on her mother.

Her mother who gave lives to little plants.

Her plants held the colors of the rainbows and were shaped in angelic forms.

They made her mother smile.

Ino always felt jealous of the flowers.

How they were the warmth that held onto her mother.

And how she never was.

She never made her mother smile adoringly at her like she did her flowers.

Was Sasuke's mother like this?

"What was she like?"

"Beautiful. Black long hair and pale alabaster skin."

"Was she really? What was her personality like?"

"Always concerned about my well being."

Sasuke smiled slightly in remembrance.

His smile was pure and made Inos heart race.

How he could smile in memory of his mother.

Then she felt jealous.

For in the memory of her mother and father she felt a wave of depression.

---

"Why don't I take you home?"

She had offered.

She stared into his bleak eyes.

Waiting for the onyx to respond to her warmth.

In comparison to height she was way taller than the Uchiha.

Not that he was small, but he was younger.

This made Ino feel regret for asking.

Things like this were forbidden.

And unwanted.

She expected an adult out of him.

Yet she had to constantly remind herself he was just a boy.

Actually as she recalled in her mind.

He was to be 15 soon, but still...

"Um.."

She was about to take back her question when he held up his hand.

"Sure."

He slumped into the front seat of her car and stared boredly out of the window.

"What music do you like to listen to?"

He didn't reply.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Screamo."

Ino made a face in disgust.

"What is screamo a problem for you?"

He snapped.

"No...it's just too...hardcore?"

"I'm not listening to your pop or hip hop crap."

"I wasn't thinking that. I prefer grunge and post grunge."

Sasuke seemed surprised at this.

He had never expected her to be into such angsty music.

She put in Three Days Grace.

The song was one of his favorites.

Let it die.

Ino sometimes murmured the lyrics.

It sounded gentle when she sang it.

Without thinking Sasuke blurted out:

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

Ino felt dumbfounded.

"Once."

"Who...was it?"

She made a crestfallen face.

To him it was as though looking at the world falling into itself.

Falling into the consumable darkness.

She was dejected obviously.

"His name was Shikamaru Nara."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me."

Ino looked sideways to see Sasukes reaction.

His face was, however, facing the window.

But his fists were clenched tight.

"A-and you?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm sure all the girls are over you."

"They are."

He said angrily.

Malice evident in his voice.

"Then why-?"

"They only like me for my appearance. They don't care for me."

Ino nodded.

"And they're annoying."

Ino felt a smile tug on her lips.

"Am I annoying?"

"You're getting there."


End file.
